Maggie-Jaggie Shorts
by Just delightful
Summary: Pro Maggie/Jaggie fanfic. One-shot. Series of One-shots about Dr. Maggie Pierce and Jaggie. Please comment and leave some feedback.
1. Boundaries

Boundaries

Maggie stared at him from across the room watching him interact with the woman at the bar. Her hand was on his chest and she was extra attentive. She didn't know who this woman was and she knew Jackson was oblivious to what was going on. She started to get a little annoyed and when he looked over at her, he knew that she was not happy. She had this conversation with him before. When he engaged in discussions with women, he was so focused on the conversation he could never tell that they were flirting. His eyes, his smile, that charm. Yes, he was fine and he was also an Avery, what woman wouldn't want to be with him. She liked to think that she was immune to his charm but every now and then she would get caught up in it, paralyzed by his touch, hypnotized by his kiss and those eyes. She often wondered why out of all the women in the hospital he pursued her. What was it about her?

He walked over with two glasses of wine in his hands. The woman he was talking to watched him the whole time. She rolled her eyes when she saw Jackson kiss her on the forehead. "Who was that Jackson?" she said as she took a sip of her wine, "and why did she have her hand on your chest like that?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Maggie, we were just talking. It was nothing. She just complimented me on my suit."

"It was nothing to you but look at how she is looking at you. Clearly it was something to her."

"Babe, I'm here with you and that is all that matters right?"

"No, Jackson I'm tired of it. You talk to these women and you charm them, unintentionally flirting with them and allowing them into your personal space. Your piercing blue eyes draw them in, your smile gives them hope and you laughing it off makes them think they can get into your pants." She said guzzling down the rest of her wine.

"Babe you are making a big deal out of nothing. I am not interested in anyone but you."

"That is not the point Jackson. You did it with Kate and with April. You have an issue with boundaries. You are oblivious to the way women throw themselves at you and instead of setting them straight, you laugh or brush it off which sends off the wrong message," she said, letting out a loud sigh. "It's annoying and I am sure, if another man was flirting with me and had his hands on me you wouldn't be happy about that."

"Babe, I don't have to worry about that because you wouldn't let that happen. You know that would upset me."

"You're absolutely right. I wouldn't do that, so why can't you see that it upsets me too,"she said turning toward him. "I can't sit here and watch that woman stare at us all night. I'm going to find Mere and see if she is ready to go," pushing her chair out.

"Wait, so you're not going to stay with me tonight? I thought you were coming to my place tonight Babe."

"Jackson," she said with her hand up signaling him to stop.

"Maggie, come home with me please." He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Come on Babe, please don't be mad. I want you to come home with me tonight."

She pushed him away, got up and went to look for Meredith and Amelia. When she walked over to their table, Alex told her that Meredith left with Deluca a few minutes ago and Amelia left with Link. Looking back at her table, she saw Jackson staring at her. He wasn't happy yet he wasn't upset either. He was calm. She thought what could he possibly be thinking about. Maybe he doesn't care about how I feel. Can I just be overreacting?

Jackson watched her as she talked to Alex. He saw both Meredith and Amelia leave while he was at the bar. When she turned to return to the table, she paused when she saw him looking at her. He had a look of desire in his eyes. Jackson loved when Maggie was frustrated. It turned him on. She would get so hot and bothered and he enjoyed watching her turn on the thunder. Staring into her eyes, he leaned back in his chair and mouthed, "come here," attempting to seduce her. She walked over trying not to make any eye contact with him, his eyes had a way of hypnotizing her and she did not want to get caught in a trance.

Grabbing her items she said, "they left, can you please bring me home?" He took his suit jacket off and draped it over her shoulder as they walked out. Neither one of them said a word.

Before driving off he looked at her. She kept her eyes forward and refused to look at him.

"You're really gonna give me the silent treatment." He attempted to grab her hand to kiss it but she pulled it away. "Really Babe?"

The car ride to her place was quiet. Maggie took her phone out of her bag. She checked her messages and found a text from Meredith.

"Maggie, Deluca is staying over since the kids are at a sleepover. So if you plan on coming home tonight don't." – Mere

Without saying a word, she handed the phone to Jackson. He read the message and said, "So you're coming home with me,"he said with a smirk on his face. Maggie kept her eyes forward and nodded yes.

They walked into his penthouse apartment, Maggie took off his suit jacket and placed it on the sofa. She walked straight upstairs. She sat on the bed and took her shoes off, slipped out of her dress and put on her robe. She walked into the bathroom and began taking her makeup off in front of the mirror.

While moisturizing her face, she noticed Jackson standing at the door. His bowtie was untied and his shirt was open exposing his chiseled bare chest. He slowly walked toward her. He boxed her in with his hands and whispered into her ears, "you still mad at me?" as he placed kisses on her neck. "So you are still giving me the silent treatment I see," he said seductively.

She looked into the mirror, and continued her nightly routine. "Babe," he said with a seductive tone, "I'm sorry." She looked up and their eyes met. His piercing blue eyes had a way of making her weak in the knees. She was willing to do anything and everything for him. She stared at him as he continued to look at her in the mirror. She wanted to move but she couldn't. All she could do was stare. He continued to kiss her neck as he reached in front of her and untied her robe. He slowly took it off, allowing it to fall to the floor. His hands moved up toward her breasts. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as he caressed them.

He asked again, "Are you still mad at me?"

She leaned back with her head against his chest and said, "Yes!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, she said as she started to grind her hips into him."

He took his thumb and brushed it across her mouth and with his index finger, he traced her lips. He could tell that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He continued to slowly move his hand down her neck, in between her breasts, down her stomach pass her belly button right to his treasure. He slid his hand into her red lace panties. He licked her ear and then whispered, "Babe you are so wet." He started to massage her clit which caused her to squirm and moan out his name…"Jackson"

Jackson loved hearing and watching Maggie when they made love. She was beautiful. She was perfect when it came to her career and how she presented herself in public. But in the bedroom, she was the complete opposite. She was a vixen. He loved how he had that effect on her and loved watching her unravel when they made love. He wanted her to see what he saw. Her eyes were closed so he whispered softly into her ear, "Babe, open your eyes. I want you to watch me enjoying you." When she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as he touched her. She saw how turned on he was by her reaction to his touch. It was hot. She bit down on her lip and looked at him with desire in her eyes. She could feel him hardening and she wanted to feel him inside of her.

He removed his hands from her center and with both hands, slid her panties down, kissing his way down. With every kiss she felt herself getting hotter. He turned her around and began kissing her lips as she removed his shirt and she kissed his chest. She unbuckled his pants and slid her hand down his pants. He was hard as a rock. She wanted his attention and his eyes on her. As she stroked his shaft, she whispered, "I am so pissed Jackson. I don't appreciate you allowing females to touch what belongs to me. Promise that you will be more attentive."

"I pro… I promise babe," he said.

He lowered his head and grabbed her lips with his. They entered a deep passionate kiss, she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. She pulled away and said, "as pissed as I am right now, I am so turned on, I want to feel you inside of me."

He turned her around and pushed her up against the mirror, pulled his pants down and before he entered her, he whispered , "It's all yours baby". He watched her reaction as he entered her. "Damn it Jackson," she cried out. She could feel every single inch of him inside of her. When she opened her eyes, she watched as he pounded into her. They maintained eye contact in the mirror. They never took their eyes off of each other. She clamped her hands around his neck exposing her breast, He cupped them as he sucked on her neck, still maintaining his rhythm. "Babe you feel so good." he said as he entered in and out. Maggie watched as his eyes glazed over and his head tilted back. Maggie could see that he was about to climax and she could feel her vagina pulsating as he rocked into her. She bent over allowing him to go even deeper increasing his pace, as he pulled her hips into him she felt like she was going to explode. "Jackson" she let out as they both climaxed at the same time. With both of them panting and trying to catch their breath, he said "Babe, I love you. You are my everything. I am never giving this up," letting out a breath.

She looked up at him and said, "I love you too but I'm still mad at you!"

"How can I make it up to you…" he said placing a kiss on her neck.

She looked at him and said, "I'll answer that in the shower"


	2. Let's shut up and dance

Let's shut up and dance

Submission for Maggie week

Maggie walked into the blue mood room and sat in one of the chairs letting out a loud sigh. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. She wanted to just go home and curl in her bed and hide. It was a lot. Watching Vic lose the love of her life in an instant, put things into perspective for her. She was overthinking things with Jackson.

The night before he asked her to move in and it left her speechless. He was clear and he knew exactly what he wanted. "Move in with me. I love you Maggie...I don't want to take it for granted. I don't want to miss it. Yeah! Move in with me," replayed over and over in her head all night. She eventually agreed to move in with him when she thought about it but she was still hesitant. She loved him, she really loved him, and his love also scared her. It was the next step in their relationship and it was scary but she was willing to lean into it.

Her moving in with him was going to change a lot of things. With her eyes closed, she thought about how she was going to tell her sisters. How they were going to take the news? How were they going to survive without her? She thought about her nephew and nieces and how much she was going to miss them. How would they feel about her moving out of the home? How was she going to tell them. She loved them so much and cherished the moments they spent together. She loved how Bailey would sneak into her bed when he was afraid and baking with her nieces. A feeling of sadness came over her as the thoughts raced through her mind.

After spinning in the chair for a while, she picked up her phone to send Jackson a text to let him know she would be staying at her place tonight in order to talk to her sisters about moving out. Before she could send the text, her phone chimed… it was Meredith.

Mere: "Maggie, where are you? I need to talk to you."

Maggie: "I am in the Blue room."

Mere: "Okay. I'll be right there."

Then she heard the door swing open. Amelia came walking through the door. "You are not going to believe what just happened. Owen just saw Link and I together and he is acting funny around me."

Maggie turned the chair to face the door. "You startled me, what's going on Amelia? Meredith just texted me and told me she needed to talk to me too. I need to speak to the both of you about something."

"Well I need to talk to you first."

Meredith came into the room and said, "Deluca is in a mood...I need to vent," she said plopping down in the chair next to Maggie's.

"Wait in line Mere, I was here first. I really need to talk about Owen and Link," she said as she paced back and forth.

"Owen is still something we talk about. Oh yeah, your with Link too, I forgot. I never know who you are with these days," she said sarcastically

"At least I'm not dating a teenager." Amelia said, causing Meredith to roll her eyes.

As Meredith and Amelia went back and forth with each other, Maggie sat back and began to twirl in her chair. She had no energy to break up the argument. She was overwhelmed with emotions from the day and she didn't even know how to break the news to them without feeling like she was abandoning them. She was the buffer between the two of them. She was the one keeping their relationship together, so she thought.

She stopped spinning her chair and yelled out, "I'm moving in with Jackson."

This caused both of her sisters to look over in her direction with their mouths wide open.

"Wait?" Amelia said, "you're what?"

"I'm moving out, at least I think I'm moving out.

"Wait, Maggie Pierce is moving in with her boyfriend. I didn't see that coming. Usually you have to overthink it, do a pros and cons lists, talk to us about it and even then you still don't know what you want to do, the whole process is overwhelming," Meredith said in disbelief.

Maggie put her hand over her face and just let out a loud sigh. "After today, I know I want to spend every moment with the people I love and I love him," uncovering her face. "But the way things are looking, I may not be able too."

"What do you mean Maggie?" Meredith asked crossing her arms.

"Well the two of you are constantly at odds and I am always the one bringing you back together. It has become my job to keep this family together and I am afraid that once I leave, we will fall apart."

"Maggie-" Meredith said.

"Wait, please let me say this Maggie said with her hand out. With tears in her eyes she said, "you have to remember, everything I leave behind always falls apart. My parents marriage, my relationship with Ethan, Dean…I have finally found family. You and the kids, Amelia are my family and I don't want it to fall apart."

"And Jackson," Meredith said with a smile on her face.

"Maggie, we aren't going anywhere and you are moving down the street. You are still going to be around, we will miss you living with us, but you have to do what makes you happy."

"But Mere-"

"Maggie," Meredith said looking over at her sister, "Are you trying to use us as an excuse to not move in with your boyfriend? I'm not going to let you use us as an excuse. You need to put on your big girl panties and move in with your boyfriend," she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Is that why you were acting weird this morning?," Amelia said.

"I was not. I was just in a hurry." She said turning her chair around.

"Maggie, you have to move in with him." Amelia said. "You two are in love and this is the next step."

"I really want to Amelia, but I can't leave because you two will kill each other."

"Maggie, you and Jackson are a couple and it's beautiful," Amelia said grabbing her hand. "You can see how much he loves you. That man can't be in a room without touching you or wanting to jump on you. He looks at you like he is seeing you for the first time. He is in love with you."

"You have a good one, Maggie, don't ruin it." Meredith said while spinning in her chair.

"Maggie, you found your big love. Who are we to keep you from that," Amelia said.

"I'm not asking for your permission and I am not trying to use you as an excuse. I want to make sure you two will be okay." Maggie smiled at her sisters and said, "I don't want it to ruin us. We are sisters and I want it to stay like that. Through thick and thin we will always be there for each other."

"Okay," Meredith and Amelia said looking at each other smirking.

"Maggie, I know that it may look like I hate her. She is annoying and can be frustrating sometimes but she is family and I love her," Meredith said looking over at Amelia.

"Thanks a lot Meredith," Amelia said sarcastically. "I know that we will be okay. We fight but we do love each other. Besides, now that you are moving out, I will be the favorite. Now, why don't you go do what you need to do to convince your man you are ready to move in, like maybe get under him or on top of him, either one will work," Amelia said laughing out loud.

"Amelia," Meredith said sternly.

"Whatever. Her and Avery have great sex. You can hear them through the walls, it's no secret."

"Amelia, please stop it," Maggie said hiding her face.

Meredith grabbed Maggie and pulled her into her chest. "Maggie, I love you and I want you to be happy. I now that Jackson makes you happy so go be happy. Go be happy Maggie."

"Wait, didn't you want to talk about Deluca and Amelia also wanted to talk about her love triangle," Maggie said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Today was about you… Seems like we all had an emotionally filled day. How about we just dance it off," Meredith said, "it is the best form of therapy."

She pulled out her phone and played Jason Derulo's, Let's shut up and dance. The sisters jumped up and down smiling and dancing with each other, which put an end to their arguing and brought smiles across each of their faces.


	3. PAUSE

**PAUSE**

After a long day in the hospital, all Jackson wanted to do was go home, eat dinner and fall asleep in Maggie's arms. She was his comfort and he found peace in her arms. He walked into her lab and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her gently on her neck and dug his face into her hair.

"Babe, are you almost done here? " He said, lifting his head up.

"Yes. Just let me clean up and we can get out of here," she said closing her books and moving away to place them on the bookshelf.

As she cleaned up, he sat in one of the chairs and watched her move about putting things away. She was so beautiful. He just loved how she loved her research, he was so turned on by her intelligence and he loved everything about her. As she reached over him to grab one of her model hearts, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss. He was hungry.

"Whew, Jackson, what was that for?" she whispered looking directly into his eyes.

"It's my way of letting you know that I have plans for you tonight?' gently biting down on her bottom lip.

"I thought you were tired," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am never too tired for you. If anything I am starving," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, let me finish so we can go grab a bite," she said moving away to finish up.

He placed a kiss on her pulse point and said, "I am not hungry for food, I am hungry for you," he said while pulling her lips back onto his. "So hurry up so you can feed me." He released his grip around her waist.

Maggie let out a giggle and her cheeks turned red as she looked at him swooning over her. It was a look she never got tired of. He was all hers and every opportunity they had to be together, she jumped on it because their time together was sacred, especially with their profession.

After finishing up in her lab, they went into the attendings lounge and changed into their street clothes. Jackson grabbed Maggie's bag and her hand and they headed out of the hospital. Then Maggie heard her phone chime.

"Damn it," Jackson said. "Are you being paged? Tell them you are leaving and to page the attending on call."

When Maggie looked at the phone she saw it was a text from Meredith.

PAUSE she said as she looked up at Jackson, it's Meredith. I need to handle this, she needs me. I will be right back. She whispered, "Don't worry, it won't take long."

"Okay," he said, letting out a loud sigh. "I'm going to get the car, I'll meet you at the entrance."

Jackson walked through the doors as Maggie made her way to Meredith's lab.

…

When Jackson got to the car, he pulled up in front of the hospital and waited for Maggie.

Jackson understood the concept of PAUSE. Whenever one of the sisters called a PAUSE they had to stop whatever they were doing in order to support the other.

After 20 minutes, Maggie got into the car. Jackson was in the driver's seat waiting.

Babe, I am so sorry, she wanted to talk about Deluca. She wants to invite him over to meet the kids and is freaking out. I told her she would be fine but you know Meredith.

Jackson put the car into drive and drove them home. On the way, they stopped and picked up food and then went home.

On the ride home, she texted non-stop with Meredith and Amelia. Both of them reassuring her.

"Jackson, she is literally freaking out about introducing the kids to Deluca. It is not that big of a deal. He is a good guy."

"Well you know Meredith. She is very cautious. She likes to control things like somebody else I know," he said looking over at her with a smile on his face. He then grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Babe I cannot wait to get you home… the things I want to do to you."

Maggie let out a giggle and said, "I know. I can see it in your eyes."

"Hope you ready babe, it's about to be an all nighter," he said as he leaned in a bit her neck.

…

On the elevator ride up to their penthouse apartment, Jackson pulled Maggie into his arms. He whispered, "I can't wait to have my meal," he then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was hot… so hot they didn't even realize the elevator doors open.

As they made their way into the apartment, Jackson couldn't wait to get her clothes off. Before they could shut the door behind them, his lips were all over her. He grabbed the food and placed it on the coffee table and then placed his hands behind her thighs and lifted her up and walked toward the steps.

"Jackson," she whispered softly, "we have to eat."

"I'm about to," he whispered as his lips connected with hers in a heated passionate kiss.

"Hmmm" she growled as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Without pulling away, he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and started taking her clothes off. He stripped her down to her bra and panties within seconds. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, placing her hands up to feel his chest, she then pulled it over his head placing kisses all over him. She unbuckled his pants and began stroking his length. She whispered, somebody wants some attention. Jackson pulled away to remove his pants and got right back into the bed. He positioned himself in between her legs, hovering over her.

"Babe, I a famished," he whispered gently nipping at her neck. He then made his way down to his meal placing wet kisses on the way down. He removed her panties and placed kisses on each of her thighs. He could feel her unraveling. He got excited thinking about her screaming his name, it always turned him on knowing how loud she got when they made love. She placed her hands in his curls as he kissed her inner thigh.

"Jackson," she moaned out, "that feels so good.

As he moved closer to his meal, he heard a phone go off…

"Babe ignore it," he said.

"Jackson we can't, how about if it's the hospital?"

"They could call the Doctor on call."

"How about if it's critical?"

Jackson let out a loud grunt and leaned over the bed and grabbed his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"It Meredith. Why is she texting me."

"_Jackson, I am trying to get a hold of Maggie and she is not picking up her phone or responding to my text. Please tell her I said PAUSE."_

"Are you kidding me," he said and handed the phone to Maggie. Maggie got up, grabbed Jackson shirt and put it on. She then went downstairs to grab her phone.

"Come on Maggie, we were in the middle of something. Ugh," he said, letting out a loud grunt. Frustrated, Jackson let out a loud sigh and collapsed onto the bed.

…

An hour went by and Maggie never returned. Jackson put his boxer briefs back on and made his way downstairs.

Maggie was in the kitchen talking to Meredith and Amelia on the phone. Frustrated and annoyed, Jackson grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and placed the food they picked up on them. He then warmed them up. He watched Maggie closely as she paced back and forth trying to calm Meredith down. He knew that Maggie loved her sisters and she would do anything for them and he was okay with it, but lately, since Meredith started dating Deluca and Amelia started sleeping with Link, it has been a constant thing. Somethings gotta give he thought. He shook his head and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator, grabbed his food and turned on the TV.

Maggie walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead and stole a green bean off his plate. "I'm sorry Jackson. Almost done." She walked away still holding the phone to her ear.

"Meredith," she said, "it's not a big deal. Derek is gone, the kids are okay. Are you never going to introduce your boyfriend? I know it is scary and it makes it real but it's a good thing."

"Amelia, she does not need that right now? You are going to send her right back into another panic attack. She doesn't need you reminding her about his time on the sofa after his girlfriend got deported. He has matured since then. He has his own place and is working toward being a great doctor. Even Richard agrees."

"It's okay Mere… everything is going to be fine. The kids will love him."

"Amelia that was not nice at all, she doesn't need you to highlight the age gap… so what if he is a teenager," she said, letting out a giggle.

Jackson looked over at her and smiled because he knew it was something that Amelia did to bother Meredith. After noticing that she did not touch her food, he got off the sofa and walked over to her and placed her food in front of her.

He whispered, "Babe eat." He grabbed a wine glass and poured some of her favorite red wine into the glass and placed it in front of her. He kissed her on the forehead and made his way back to the sofa.

"Okay Mere, you are going to be fine. The kids will love him," she said a she shoved some food into her mouth.

"Well I have to eat. I am so hungry. I have been on the phone with you and Amelia for over an hour."

"I was about to eat too but, PAUSE!" Jackson said sarcastically from the sofa.

"What was that Baby," she said turning to face him.

"Nothing," he said smiling back at her.

"Well if you want me to be part of this conversation Amelia, you have to get over it."

Maggie was leaning over the counter with her back facing Jackson. When he turned to look back at her, he had a perfect view of her ass under his shirt. It was sexy and it was definitely turning him on. Jackson observed her picking at her plate as she rocked her hips from side to side. He just wanted to be on top of her, inside of her… he just wanted her. It went from wanting to be with her, to craving her touch, the feel of her hands all over him and the sound of her voice moaning out his name.

Jackson turned off the TV. He slowly got up and made his way toward her. He pressed his erection against her ass and placed his hands inside of her shirt and started to gently caress her nipples with his fingers.

"Babe, I need you right now," he whispered as he kissed the pulse point on her neck. Maggie let out a soft moan loud enough that her sisters could hear.

"She leaned back and said give me a few more minutes," we are almost done.

"I can't do that," he said as he continued to nip at her neck.

Maggie put the phone on mute and said, "Baby give me 5 more minutes, please."

"That is too long," he turned her around to face him. "I have been waiting too long if you ask me." He looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that just made her weak in the knees.

Maggie could see the fire and desire in his eyes. He wanted her. He grabbed her lips into his and kissed her passionately. He then took her shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"Jackson, please, I'm on the phone, I need 5 minutes," she moaned out as he took one of her breast into his mouth.

"I need you now," he said seductively as he continued to make his way down her body, he made sure to hit every single one of her sensitive areas to let her know that he was serious.

"Maggie are you there," a voice said on the phone. Maggie took the phone off of mute and said, "Yea, I'm here."

"Can I press PAUSE?" He asked as he caressed her ass.

"Yes, you can if it is an emergency and need me right away," she said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Okay," he said as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Well then Babe, I am calling it. PAUSE," he said gazing into her brown eyes.

"Jackson, this could wait, we have all night."

"I know but I need all night," he said as he placed a soft languid kiss on her lips.

Jackson picked her up and placed her on the counter and with a smirk on his face he said, "This is an emergency. I am starving. You don't want me to die of starvation do you?"

"No I don't," she said as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Jackson licked his lips and said, "now I'm going to have the meal I was really craving." He laid her back onto the counter and spread her legs. He placed kisses on her inner thighs and made his way up to her center. He placed his face right in between her legs and began to tongue kiss her pussy. Wrapping his lips and tongue around her clit. He licked and flicked her clit without holding back, causing her to scream out, "Jackson," as she dropped the phone and placed both hands into his curls.

The phone laid on the counter while a voice on the other side called out "Maggie, Maggie."

Without hesitation, Jackson picked up the phone and said, "Maggie is currently unavailable. I have called a PAUSE." He then hung up the phone.

Maggie fed Jackson all night with no interruptions.

(As always, thank you for Reading. Please show your support by leaving a review.)


	4. NEED

**Needs**

"Jackson, we can't do this," she said, tilting her head to the side allowing him access to her pulse point.

"Yes we can," he said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Jackson slide his hand under her scrub top, and said, "Please Dr. Pierce, can I please have this moment with you?" Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers gentle caressing her nipples. He knew exactly what to do to get her to melt into his arms…

They had been tip toeing around each other for weeks since the break up. Whenever they were in the same room, they ignored one another and if they had to interact it was brief. She wanted nothing to do with him. He too wanted to keep his distance. When she was fired up she was mean… there was no telling what would come out of her mouth when she was pissed and he was over it.

Today it was different. He just wanted the day to be over… He woke up late and was late for his shift at the hospital. His mother wanted to have dinner with them and he had yet to tell her about the break up. Not only was he trying to avoid Maggie but now he had to avoid his mother. He remained in his lab until he got a page from Dr. Altman for a plastics consult. Jackson put on his lab coat and made his way down to the Pit.

...

She was in the Pit already consulting on a patient when she saw him getting off the elevator. Trying to finish up and leave before having to interact with him, she examined the patient and told Parker what test she would be ordering. She walked over to the nurses station and worked on the medical note. As she was typing, he walked over to her to ask for a consult on his patient.

"Maggie, I mean Dr. Pierce…" she had made it clear she did not want him calling her by her first name.

"Yes," she responded with a blank look on her face.

"Can you do a consult?"

"Not right now I am busy. Page Dr. Ryan."

Looking up and letting out a loud sigh he said, "Can you please do a quick consult. It won't take that long."

"Dr. Avery, I told you that I was doing something and for you to page someone else. Besides, you don't want to work with me. I am not what you need. Page Dr. Ryan." Maggie rolled her eyes at him, turned and handed the tablet to the nurse and made her way toward the elevator.

Jackson walked over to her, almost hovering over her and whispered aggressively into her ear. "I know that we are not in a good place right now and we are not friends. I'm trying not to pull rank right now, so can you please be a professional and do your job."

Maggie let out a loud sigh and looked up at him clenching her teeth, "calm your nerves Dr. Avery, I will do your little consult." She turned sharply on her heels away from him and walked toward the patient.

Jackson found himself getting annoyed and frustrated with her however he couldn't help but smile because it was hot. Her attitude was turning him on… he took a couple of deep breaths and followed behind.

"Hello sir, I am Dr. Pierce and I just need to do a quick examination on your breathing… as Maggie continued to assess the patient, Jackson watched with a scowl on his face. His face softened when he saw how easily it was for her to engage with the patient. She was so gentle and easy going. She smiled and let out a loud snort when the patient told a stale joke.

Jackson smiled at her awkwardness and let out a laugh when he thought about the dance they did around each other when they first realized there was something more. He missed those awkward moments.

After the consult, both Maggie and Jackson moved to the nurses station to discuss next steps.

"He is going to need surgery. I think it will be best if Dr. Ryan works with you on this."

"Fine," he said, taking a seat.

"Okay. I will send him the chart and tell him to meet you in the OR."

"Okay, Fine, Dr. Pierce."

"Jackson what is your problem."

"What did you just say? Did you just refer to me as Jackson," he said with a smirk on his face. "Dr. Pierce, can you please refer to me as Dr. Avery."

"I will call you Dr. Avery when you start acting like an adult and not an ass."

"Maggie… he said annoyed. I-"

"Hello Doctors," a voice said from behind the nurses station.

When Maggie turned around she saw Sullivan staring at the two of them.

"Hey Jackson," he said reaching out his hand to greet him.

"Hey Sullivan, how are you?"

Sulivan not paying attention, set his gaze on Maggie. He reached out and grabbed her hand, "comment vas-tu jolie demoiselle," He said placing a kiss on Maggie palm.

She looked at Sullivan with bright eyes and said, "Je vais bien. Comment vas tu?"

"Je vais bien. Je suis ici pour voir Link sur ma jambe, he said leaning down on the counter.

"Ah ok. C'était bien de te voir. Ne soyez pas un étranger," She said letting out a giggle.

"C'était bon de vous voir aussi et nous parlerons bientôt," he said kissing her on the cheek and making his way toward Link..

Jackson who observed the two looked at Maggie and said, "What was that about. Is he your new boyfriend?"

"Well Jackson that is not any of your concern," she said, picking up the tablet and making her way to the elevator.

Jackson quickly got up and followed her. As they both got on the elevator, she avoided his questions pertaining to Sullivan and would only discuss the case.

"Dr. Pierce, what was that about?"

"What does it matter? We are not together and I can talk to whoever I want."

Jackson placed his hands over his face in frustration.

When the elevators door open they both stepped out and Jackson said, "why are you being so difficult. You are making it so hard to work with you, he said loudly. Catching Bailey's attention.

Maggie looked up from her tablet and said, "who's fault is that? You don't need me or want me and yet you are trying to keep tabs on me."

Bailey came walking down the hall to calm both of them down, she said, "I don't know what is going on between the two of you. Whatever it is fix it because you will not be having screaming matches in the middle of the hallway. Go in there and fix it now…"

Both Maggie and Jackson paused and looked toward the oncall room that Bailey suggested they go into. They then looked back at her.

Without saying a word she gestured for them to enter the room.

…

When they entered the room Jackson entered the room and closed the door. Maggie stood against the wall and said, "We have to figure this out. I don't want to keep doing this. Clearly we can't work together. This is your hospital, I will just leave and go to work somewhere else." Maggie pushed herself off the wall and walked toward the door to leave.

"So now you want to leave? Dramatic much?"

"Jackson it is the only way. Now move…"

"So now you want to leave me, he said softly."

Maggie looked up at him and said, "please don't. Get out of my way so I can go talk to Bailey."

"No, I am not moving. We have to figure this out."

"Jackson I thought you would be happy that I am willing to leave. You wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. You can move on and worry about me. Isn't that what you want, easy, less complicated?"

"But that is not what I want."

"Jackson, please move. I don't have time for this and Dr. Ryan is probably looking for you."

"No, we need to figure this out."

Maggie walked toward the wall and placed her head against the wall and let out a loud sigh. "Jackson I don't want to figure this out, I just want to get over us and over you."

"Why Maggie?"

"Because I need to move on she yelled."

"Jackson slowly walked toward her. "Do you really want to move on Maggie," he said softly looking into her eyes.

Maggie looked away not trying to get caught up in his gaze.

"Maggie look at me," he said, lifting her chin.

Maggie turned to face the wall avoiding his eyes. Her heart was beating fast and her mind was racing.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Jackson pressed his body against hers.

"Jackson, we can't do this," she said, tilting her head to the side allowing him access to her pulse point.

"Yes we can," he said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Jackson then slide his hand under her scrub top, and said, "Please Dr. Pierce, can I please have this moment with you?" Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers gentle caressing her nipples. He knew exactly what to do to get her to melt into his arms.

Turning her around to face him he stared into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He removed her scrub top and threw it across the room. He pulled her into him, and continued to kiss and nibble on her neck. He then place a log languid kiss on her lips. She let out a soft moan as their lips collided and placed her hands around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss was hot… it was sensual. He always said she had all the power in the relationship but right now, he was in control.

Maggie pulled away to remove his scrub top, she said, "Jackson we really shouldn't be doing this. We are…"

Before she could finish his lips crashed into her again. He pulled away and said, "less thinking and more doing. Right now I want to feel."

Before she knew it, he threw her onto the bed and removed her scrub bottoms and undies.

He then removed his scrub bottoms and climbed on top of her.

Maggie whispered in between kisses, Jackson we shouldn't be doing this it will complicate things.

Shhhhh Maggie we can worry about that later.

"But, I don't like you Jackson," she whispered.

"I know you said that already," he said… kissing his way down her body. Making sure not to miss any of her sensitive spots.

"Jackson we are not friends," she said biting down on her bottom lip.

"That will change," he said burying his face in between her legs.

"Jackson," she moaned out as she felt his tongue wrap around her clit.

"You like that don't you," he said as he continued to tongue fuck her. He licked, flicked and sucked on her clit until she melted into the bed. He loved hearing her scream out his name and enjoyed how he was able to disarm her. With every moan she let out he knew found himself missing her, needing her and not wanting the moment to end.

"You taste so good babe," he whispered

"Don't call me that she," moaned out and she said tilting her head back.

Knowing exactly what she needed, he said, "I will call you whatever I want," he said as sucked one last time causing her to release into his mouth.

"Fuck…" Maggie screamed as she melted into the bed.

"I plan too," he said as he moved his way up. Placing two fingers inside of her. Jackson stimulated her in every way. Mentally, physically, emotionally but she was not going to allow him to see that.

As he hovered over her, she could feel his erection. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I don't like seeing you flirt with other men. I don't like seeing their hands on you… I don't want to see them kissing on you either."

Maggie turned her head to face face him. When she looked into his eyes, she could see him. Her Jackson before the camping trip, before the fog, before the break up. "Jackson I-"

"Babe, I miss you," he said as he filled her, digging his face into her neck.

Maggie's eyes rolled as she felt every inch enter her." Baby, I," she whispered into his ear, as he thrust in and out.

"Please don't," he said as he continued to sex her down. She grabbed his ass encouraging him to continue to thrust in and out.

"Deeper baby," she whispered between breaths.

Jackson lifted one of her legs and sunk deeper into her causing her to let out a loud yet sweet moan.

He flipped her over and continued to fill her. Maggie gripped the sheets as she called out his name. As the pace increased, the sound of soft moans filled the room. They connected in a way that felt like home. Jackson reached over and began to massage her clit causing her to sit up and press her back against his chest…

"Baby that feels so could she moaned out."

With one hand massaging her clit and the other on one of her breasts, they maintained the same rhythm. It was like their bodies became one. Jackson turned his head and whispered into her ear… "no one will ever make you cum like I do… cum for me baby," he said as he bit down on her neck.

He pushed her down into the bed and increased his thrusting. Pulling her hips into him. Jackson let out a loud grunt as he released everything he was feeling into her.

"Let it all out baby," she rocked into him. He collapsed onto the bed next to her. Pulling her into his embrace. Both of them breathing heavily and then the room became silent. He dug his face into her curls and placed a kiss of her cheek and remained there. She could feel his breath against her cheek. She missed it… the closeness, feeling safe in his arms. She turned to face him, bury her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they both drifted off to sleep.

...

A couple of hours went by Maggie woke up still in his arms. Then a feeling of sadness overcame her. She looked up at his sleeping face and remembered why this… this would never happen again. She slowly slid out of the bed and got dressed she grabbed her lab coat and went back to the bed. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand… He looked so peaceful. She placed a kiss on his forehead that lingered. She then whispered, "I hate someone I used to love." She got up and walked out of the on-call room.

As soon as the door shut, Jackson opened his eyes. He looked toward the door and whispered, "What was I thinking… she is exactly what I need…."


End file.
